Matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) are a group of enzymes that have been implicated in the pathological destruction of connective tissue and basement membranes. These zinc-containing endopeptidases consist of several subsets of enzymes, including collagenases, stromelysins and gelatinases. Of these, the gelatinases have been shown to be the MMPs most intimately involved with the growth and spread of tumors.
For example, it is known that the level of expression of gelatinase is elevated in malignancies, and that gelatinase can degrade the basement membrane which leads to tumor metastasis. Angiogenesis, required for the growth of solid tumors, has also recently been shown to have a gelatinase component to its pathology as reported in "Matrix Metalloproteinases, Novel Targets for Directed Cancer Therapy", Drugs and Aging, 11:229-244 (1997).
Other conditions mediated by MMPs include restenosis, MMP-mediated osteopenias, inflammatory diseases of the central nervous system, skin aging, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, septic arthritis, corneal ulceration, abnormal wound healing, bone disease, proteinuria. aneurysmal aortic disease, degenerative cartilage loss following traumatic joint injury. demyelinating diseases of the nervous system, cirrhosis of the liver, glomerular disease of the kidney, premature rupture of fetal membranes, inflammatory bowel disease, periodontal disease. age-related macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, proliferative vitreoretinopathy, retinopathy of prematurity, ocular inflammation, keratoconus, Sjogren's syndrome, myopia, ocular tumors, ocular angiogenesis/ neo-vascularization and corneal graft rejection. Studies relating to these conditions are set forth, e.g., in "Recent Advances in Matrix Metalloproteinase Inhibitor Research", R. P. Beckett et al., Research Focus, 1:16-26, (1996); Curr. Opin. Ther. Patents, 4(1): 7-16, (1994); Curr. Medicinal Chem., 2: 743-762, (1995); Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 5(2): 1087-110, (1995); Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 5(12): 1287-1196, (1995); "Inhibition of Matrix Metallo-proteinases: Structure Based Design", Current Pharmaceutical Design, 2:524-661. (1996). "Matrix Metalloproteinase Inhibitor Drugs", Emerging Drugs, 2:205-230 (1997).
TNF-.alpha. converting enzyme (TACE) catalyzes the formation of TNF-.alpha. from membrane bound TNF-.alpha. precursor protein. TNF-.alpha. is a pro-inflammatory cytokine that is believed to have a role in rheumatoid arthritis, septic shock, graft rejection, cachexia, anorexia, inflammation, congestive heart failure, inflammatory disease of the central nervous system, inflammatory bowel disease, insulin resistance and HIV infection, in addition to its well-documented antitumor properties. Research with anti-TNF-.alpha. antibodies in transgenic animals has demonstrated that blocking the formation of TNF-.alpha. inhibits the progression of arthritis. This observation has recently been extended to humans as described in "TNF-.alpha. in Human Diseases", Current Pharmaceutical Design, 2:662-667 (1996).
It is expected that small molecule inhibitors of MMPs and TACE would have the potential for treating a variety of disease states. Although a variety of MMP and TACE inhibitors are known, many of these molecules are peptidic and peptide-like which demonstrate bioavailability and pharmacokinetic problems. Long acting, orally bioavailable non-peptide inhibitors of MMPs and/or TACE would thus be highly desirable for the treatment of the disease states discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,258 discloses 2-substituted-2-(arylsulfonylamino) hydroxyamic acids and their use as MMP inhibitors. WO 97/18194, discloses N-(arylsulfonyl)tetrahydroisoquinolone-hydroxyamic acids and related bicyclic derivatives thereof and their use as MMP inhibitors. WO 97/20824 discloses 1-(arylsulfonyl)-4-(substituted)piperazine-2-hydroxyamic acids, 4-(arylsulfonyl) morpholine-3-hydroxyamic acids, 4-(arylsulfonyl)-tetrahydro-2H,1,4-thiazine-3-hydroxyamic acids, 3-(substituted-1-(arylsulfonyl)hexahydro-2-hydroxyamic acids and related compounds as useful MMP inhibitors.